


Chat's Badtimes New Roman

by Hereisthere_gg



Series: Miraculous Crack [8]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien's Bad Ideas, Cat!AU, Embarassment - Freeform, snowy times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9840020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hereisthere_gg/pseuds/Hereisthere_gg
Summary: I don'tEvenAnyway:""This is the stupidest idea I've ever had," Adrien said unceremoniously, taking out his collar. Plagg nodded and zipped inside of a trunk. It popped open a second later."It's so warm and smells great, I rate it a ten out of ten. You joining me?""





	

**Author's Note:**

> What
> 
> This idea struck me a few days ago and I had to do it just
> 
> What tho

The frigid February air did nothing the help his mood as he sat, huddled into the ladybug on the carousel.

The snow didn't help, either. But he wa playing hide-and-seek, with friends, and like hell he was passing this up. He could hibernate later.

"Adrien...Adrien, where are you..." Alya called, Nino sitting on a nearby bench and breathing onto his nearly-frost-bitten fingers: "I have a surprise..."

"Sure," he muttered sarcastically, grouchy. She stopped walking, and changed direction, calling for Marinette, who she was also having trouble finding. Grateful for her momentary distraction, he shifted into a more comfortable position, which his body suddenly found too comfortable because his eyelids started drooping.

Nope. Couldn't do that. He shifted back into his previous position and tried to at least listen out for Alya, maybe see how far away she was and gauge how much of a window he has to find another hiding place.

"Dude."

Oh, hell. "Nino," He hissed. "The heck?!"

"Nothing, nothing." Nino put one foot in the seat, next to his head. He glared up at his offending friend. "Just trying to rat you out."

"I hate you," He muttered.

"Love you too, bro."

Adrien groaned and began trying to squeeze himself from the tiny thing; there really was no point in staying in there anymore. With a strange success, he tripped on thin air as if his foot expected a stair there and landed very nearly on his face. At least he was out.

Nino doubled over, laughing. As he noted Marinette and Alya coming closer on the edges of his vision, he also made a mental note to get back at his 'friend' with a grumble.

\-------

"Alright, Marinette's It this time," Alya said, rolling her shoulders. Adrien pulled his scarf tighter absentmindedly, and Nino gave him a strange look. "I've been looking for the longest time." She winked. "I want to sit and do nothing this time."

Adrien, Nino, and Marinette all rolled their eyes in sync. "Whatever, sure." Marinette laughed. "I love a good challenge."

_A challenge, eh?_

As she shooed everyone and turned around to count, Adrien was struck with the worst idea ever.

But Plagg was hissing and shivering in his coat, and so was he, really, so he decided that it was worth it.

\----------  
Of course, sneaking into a bakery isn't the best idea. Especially through the front.

"Hey, Plagg." He unzips his coat the slightest bit, to make sure he could hear him. "Five wheels of Camembert says that you can transform for five seconds."

"Done." Plagg says, way too fast in his opinion.

And Chat Noir was on Marinette's roof and was extremely surprised to find her trapdoor/skylight unlocked. Marinette could be forgetful, but this was just weird. Shrugging it off as some kind of luck, he swung into her room and took note of his surroundings quickly before detransforming.

"I expect that Camembert when we get home," Plagg said, zipping around the warm room. Adrien only shrugged, too busy getting distracted by her decor.

"This is the stupidest idea I've ever had," Adrien said unceremoniously, taking out his collar. Plagg nodded and zipped inside of a trunk. It popped open a second later.

"It's so warm and smells great, I rate it a ten out of ten. You joining me?"

\--------------------  
"Is Adrien even here anymore?" Marinette asked, peeking under a bench. Sure enough, he wasn't there. Alya sighed.

"He isn't there, he isn't in the trees, we've searched the carousel top to bottom-I'm pretty sure he's left the park."

Nino frowned. "It isn't like him to give us the slip like this," He said. "Really. He's never done this before."

"I'll call his cell," Alya said, and put the phone to her ear before Marinette could jump on her about why exactly she had his phone number.

\---------------------  
Yes, this was not one of his better ideas.

But no, he did not regret it at all.

Because it was heaven in here; Plagg was seriously understating it. There was a variety of cushions and blankets in here, all deliciously soft, and how cozy it was, with the added bonus of smelling like sweet things, vanilla and various others drifting into his nose.

It was the best.

He was asleep before he heard his phone.

\------------------------  
"He isn't answering," Alya said, a worried tone in her voice. "He should have it on him."

Marinette was silent for a moment, processing this new information. Nino slid his newly-gloved hands into his pockets.

"Well, it could be dead."

"It's ringing."

"He could at home, just chilling with headphones." He jerked his thumb behind him, to the exit. "He could be chilling at 'Nette's. It's the best place to be when it's cold outside-"

"-all year round, really-" Alya cut in.

"-and it sure as hell is warm. The dude hates the cold." He made a face, intending to be funny. "Like a cat."

Marinette began panic-overdrive mode. "Oh, what if he was kidnapped?!" She cried, reaching for her hair. "And is being held hostage?! They'll have a ransom and everyone will find out we were the last people who saw him, they'll ask "How did we lose him?"! And-"

Alya laughed good-naturedly, squeezing her friend's shoulder. "Really, girl?" She had trouble suppressing her laughs. "I don't think that's it."

"But what _if?_ "

\----------------  
Tom Dupain only running up to grab something from the kitchen when he heard an unfamiliar ringing.

It was a song he didn't know, floating from his daughter's room. He climbed the staircase easily and was very surprised to kind a vaguely familiar pile of clothes that looked vaguely suited for males and her daughter's trunk slightly open.

He crossed the room and head orated before sorting through the clothes. Ah, it was either Nino's or Adrien's, judging from the wallpaper. And by matching up the clothes on the floor and the clothes Adrien was wearing in the picture, they were his.

But what were a pile of his clothes doing here? More importantly, was he walking around _naked?_

\-------------  
Marinette sighed as she opened the door to the bakery. Nino and Alya both rock-paper-scissored to see who would go to Adrien's house ("To see who will have to face Gabriel's wrath," Nino laughed.) and Nino came out victorious, leaving Alya to go check it out. She just received a text saying that no, he wasn't home, and her anxiety was mounting.

When she entered and kissed her mom's cheek in greeting, her mother gestured to the back.

"Go check on your father, will you? He's been back there for a while."

\--------------  
Adrien was in the middle of literally one of the best naps ever when he was rudely picked up and out of the cozy trunk by large hands.

Tom Dupain looked him over. "My daughter has been keeping a cat?"

Oh. This was the stupid part of his stupid plan. He meowed for some kind of effect.

Tom raised an eyebrow. "Doesn't she know Sabine is allergic to cats?"

Ohhh. He probably shouldn't be in the house, much less rolling in their blankets. He rubbed his head against the man's thumb in some version of an apology.

Tom smiled sofly and stood. "Well, I guess I have to-"

"Dad?"

 _Ah_. His eyes bulged. Stupid plan part two. Worst case scenario shifting into action.

\--------------  
Marinette was surprised beyond belief that his father was holding a cat, in her room. A cat! Didn't he know her mother was allergic to cats?

Despite it's beautiful blond fur and strikingly familiar green eyes that reminded her of someone, she couldn't let it stay. She crossed the room with a frown, eyebrows knitted in confusion. "Dad, why is there a-"

"That's what I was going to ask you," he said, expression mirroring hers. "Don't you know your mother is allergic to cats?"

"Yes!" She practically burst. "I was going to ask you that! How did a cat get into my room?"

\-----------------  
_Ahhh. Ahhhh._ He was in deep shit. He pawed at his collar, in an attempt to say _Here, look here, this is where I belong, take me there,_ and his efforts didn't go unnoticed.

Marinette reached over and turned the little circle of gold over. "...Agreste mansion..." She trailed, more than puzzled. "Adrien has a cat? How did it get here?"

He nearly did a cat's impression of a scream. Thank god she didn't check to see whether he was a boy a girl, because Jesus Christ-

"Well, maybe he just got him-" Tom cut in, and Adrien promptly left the dimension, thanks for watching, that's all, folks. "-recently and he didn't tell you. But that still doesn't explain how he-" And Adrien has left the realm of reality. "-got here, though. In your room."

Marinette frowned. "Well, I'll take him home."

He was cursed. He really was. Even more so than he already was.

This was the stupidest idea he's ever had.

Because as he was passed to Marinette, she held him so awkwardly to avoid...(he could not. He could NOT DEAL-) and then she smiled so awkwardly at him and then left.  
\--------------  
And it was only really his luck that she had to run into Alya on the way to his house. Really. Really.

_God, why did his life suck so much._

"Hey Marinette!" Alya waved. "What are you doing with that cat?"

"He was randomly in my room," Marinette explained, shifting him in her grip, oh god, _fuck snow,_ he was out.

And he twisted fluidly from her grasp and was buried into the snow.

"Ah! Sorry, kitty!" Marinette apologized and picked him back up, into the awkward grip she had him in before. _My life,_ he thought, shivering. _What is. My life. I can't even._

Alya laughed. "Poor cat didn't like that. Where are you taking him?"

"His collar says that he's Adrien's," Marinette explained. _I am Adrien_, he groused. _And wow, would this be a horror to explain, if I had to. Which I don't, thank god._ "I'm taking him to his house."

"Adrien has a cat? And he was in your room?" Alya said, and Adrien inwardly groaned. He was tired, hungry, and cold; a mixture of sensations from hell. Was this how Plagg was feeling earlier?

Speaking of, where was the little god?

"I don't know," Marinette said honestly. "My dad found him."

Ugh, he's heard this song and dance already. He wiggled again, to get her to hurry up. She readjusted her grip (He mentally screamed.) and told Alya that she would explain later, she has to get him home now.  
\--------------  
"Uh, hi, I'm-I'm Marinette," She said shyly. Adrien rolled his eyes so hard he felt vertigo. "I-I found your-Adrien's-cat," she held him closer to the camera as some kind of proof.

He was doing his best grumpy cat impression to Nathalie's face. Not very flattering.

"A...cat..." Nathalie said slowly. Then: "Oh! Yes! A cat! Uh, I'll be out in a minute." Adrien was glad his father's assistant was fast, because he could not stand another minute anywhere else but under blankets and eating whatever Nino snuck into his bag and watching anime.

The gates swung open to reveal Nathalie. She took brisk steps, as she was without a coat and it was below freezing outside, and Adrien was never happier to be enveloped by relatively warm hands. Now time for this crazy day to be over.

It was only a moment after Nathalie shuit the door that she set him on the ground.

"You have to stop doing things like this, Adrien."

He turned and meowed rather sharply at her, in his opinion. She rolled her eyes.

"You really aren't intimidating, human or cat."

He raised his hackles and hissed. She shooed him, as if he were actually just a cat, and he hissed again for effect before bounding up the staircase to his room.

Plagg met him. How did he even get here? "Kid, you and your ideas." Adrien only trotted to his bathroom, kicking the door closed behind him.

"You encouraged me," Adrien said from the other side of the door. "And I quote: 'It's so warm and smells great.'."

Plagg rolled his eyes. "Right, kid. Sure."

"Sometimes I hate you," Adrien exited the bathroom, bath towel wrapped around his waist. "And most of the time I tolerate you." He began searching in his closet for comfortable clothes.

"Aw, I love you too~"

"Grr. I'll fight you one day." Adrien said reflectively, pulling on some pants. Plagg floated over to Adrien's bed.

"Right. That'll be a catfight to remember."

The boy gave him a stonefaced stare. Plagg chuckled.

"I change my mind," Adrien fell into his chair and spun once. "I mostly hate you."

"Again, I love you too~." Plagg floated to rest on top of Adrien's hair. "Now where is that Camembert?"

"You can go get it yourself?"

"Adrien!" Plagg whined. Said boy sighed. "Sure, whatever." He groaned, standing.

"You are awesome. Not as awesome as me, of course, but you get the idea."

Adrien glared slightly. "Plagg, I no longer tolerate you."

"Thanks~"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still confused
> 
> Strangely
> 
> Somehow
> 
> I'm
> 
> W h a t


End file.
